Tu yo y nuestro encuentro de amor
by nanofate1313
Summary: Nanoha tipica princesa que piensa en su hombre ideal asta que ruido en el balcon salir a ver Secuestro por alguien.


**Tu yo y nuestro cuento de amo**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola es mi primera historia puede que a allá es media cursi y no se entienda esa fue mi impresión emm espero que les guste y halagos críticas no me molestan en absoluto denme incluso con huevos si quieren jejeej

**DISCLAIRME:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha NO ME PERTENESEN

* * *

><p>En un país muy lejano dentro de un hermoso castillo se encontraba una princesa de pelo cobrizo ojos lavanda sentada en su escritorio pensando en cómo será su príncipe azul.<p>

-haa como será mi príncipe?. De Repente escucho un ruido desde su balcón con un poco de confianza fue a ver y al mover la cortina se encontró con una joven alta rubia de ojos carmesíes y melena dorada rebelde lista para gritar la joven rubia entra y le tapa la boca.

-no grites tu vienes conmigo entendido. Dijo amenazadoramente la joven rubia la llevó hasta el balcón y la ayudó a bajar fueron a la ciudadela y Takamachi Nanoha estaba feliz y miedosa de estar fuera del castillo ya que nunca la dejan salir

-Me llamo Fate Testarossa-harlaown ¿cuál es tu nombre?. La princesa respondió con otra pregunta definitivamente no le iba dar su nombre a una desconocida.

-¿Me estas secuestrando? .pregunto la cobriza algo enojada fate la miro y sonrió y le dijo.

-Así nunca vas a conseguir a un príncipe azul. Nanoha se enojó y le gritó unas cosas antes de irse a cualquier parte pero lejos de la rubia.

-¡Tú no sabes nada además quien te crees para decirme eso!

-Te conozco que no te acuerdes de mi es diferente. La cobriza se fue a la ciudadela lamentablemente se perdió y deseo que su príncipe azul la viniera a rescatar.

-He y miren tenemos a la princesita. Dijo un hombre alto no iba solo iba con tres hombres más la rodearon.

-talvez debamos jugar con ella un poco.

-si si vamos a ella. De repente uno cayó al piso ya que una joven rubia vino a rescatar a nanoha

-oigan que creen que hacen bastardos no se les acercan. Algo en la cabeza de nanoha hizo clic y recordó un momento muy importante de su vida.

**FLASH BLACK**

_aaa mmf aaa fate fate. Decía la princesa pero ahora con nueve años lloraba y lloraba porque había unos niños molestando y ella les tenía miedo ya que eran más grandes._

_-ora ora quieres tu peluche alcánzalo mocosa jaajaja. Decía mientras se lo tiraba a su compañero y este al otro._

_-devuélvemelo._

_-oigan bastardos que se han creído. Venia corriendo fate con una cara de los matare al llegar les pego a cada uno y los mandó a volar._

_-nanoha estoy aquí mira ya tengo al peluche. Decía mientras abrazaba a la cobriza y esta se calmaba de apoco._

_-fate-chan gracias te amo. Esas palabras siempre sorprendían a la rubia ya que ella también la amaba pero no de la forma en que nanoha._

_-aa yo también nanoha_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-princesa princesa. La llamaba Fata ya que termino con los matones nanoha sin preguntarle se lanco a sus brazos.

-no me digas princesa dime nanoha fate-chan. Decía mientras soltaba unas lágrimas buscando un príncipe azul cuando tenía a mmm que tenía nanoha.

-recordaste. Se separaron y se miraron con amor rápidamente fate se coloca de rodillas mira fijamente a nanoha y dice.

-puede que no sea un príncipe azul pero soy tu ladrón y te amo más que anada en el mundo. Nanoha lloraba de alegría por fin tenía a la persona que siempre quiso.

-yo también te amo fate-chan. Con eso dicho se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de su amada rubia se separa un poco y le dio un beso tierno cargado con amor.

-creo que es hora de volver. Decía mientras se paraban y Iván tomadas de las manos las dos una vez llegaron al castillo nanoha pidió hablar con sus padres.

-padre…, madre amo a esta mujer déjeme casarme con ella. Decía y se inclinó para que sus padres la dejaran sus padres al ver esto quedaron sorprendidos ellos no discriminan y mucho menos tratan mal a los inferiores.

-majestades yo también se los suplico, vengo a pedir la mano de su hija por favor acéptenme. Fate se puso de rodillas shiro y momoko quedaron sorprendidos pero podían ver el amor que sentían la una por la otra asique decidieron aceptar.

- levántate. Dijo el rey con una cara seria, Fate se levantó y lo miro con determinación (Esa mirada) pensó el rey

-Tu nombre. Pregunto amablemente la reina momoko que no dejaba de mirar a su hija.

-Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Los dos reyes se sorprendieran ya que conocían a los padres de esta joven (conque hija de Lindy) pensó Shiro.

-Conque eres hija de Lindy menuda sorpresa está bien más te vale que cuides de mi hija o te matare. Aclaro el rey tanto Nanoha como Fate se miraron hasta que el rey dijo.

-Por mí tampoco, es un gusto conocer a la hija de precia.

**1 mes después**

En una capilla se encontraba un joven vestido con un traje de príncipe pero de color negro y panta talones blancos y una princesa con un vestido que le sienta muy bien.

-pueden colocarse los anillos. Dijo el sacerdote fate tomo uno y miró a su princesa y le dijo.

-¿Quieres ser mi princesa por siempre?. Pregunto mientras pasaba el anillo por el dedo anular de nanoha sin dejar de mirar a la cobriza

- Si fate solo si ¿tú serás mi secuestrador por siempre?. Pregunto divertida mientras pasaba el anillo por el dedo anular de fate.

-Si estaba que lloraba momoko estaba feliz, los familiares de fate ya querían gritar de emoción los sirvientes lloraban a moco suelto.

-puede besar a la novia. En eso Nanoha fue más veloz y se lanzó encima de Fate dándole un beso lleno de amor y alegría mientras las campanas sonaban anunciando a los recién casados.

-Fate-chan eres y serás mi felicidad. Decía Nanoha mientras que la rubia la cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Nanoha tu también serás para siempre mi felicidad. Se besaron sabiendo que era una promesa que no debían romper y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

nota del autor: gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron muy felizis y se me olvido informar que esta pequeña historia confusa es un one-shot are mi mejor esfuerso en mi proxima historia gracias


End file.
